


Date Night

by Shion (Nightmare_Taichou)



Series: 25 Days of Toruka Christmas [1]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Taichou/pseuds/Shion
Summary: Day 01:"Winter Wonderland"It's now Winter, and being the loving boyfriend that he is, Toru takes Taka out for a wonderful surprise.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 01 of 25 Days of Toruka Christmas: "Winter Wonderland"

…

…

 

It’s the winter holidays, and with this season comes the festive spirit. All throughout Tokyo (and by extension, Japan) one could see a myriad of lighting decorating the trees that lined the streets, buildings, parks etc. People become even busier at this time of the year, shopping for the season —preparing gifts for their loved ones or decorating their houses with Christmas lights and ornaments or whatever the reason may be.

Out and about was Yamashita Toru, scanning the stores for an appropriate gift for his lover and vocalist, Taka even though it’s not yet Christmas. It’s been three years since they’ve been dating, even though they had been pining after each other for years prior.

“Hmm…what to buy His Majesty?” Toru hummed as he passed by one store.

_A watch?_

“No, he already has a few.” He mumbled, answering his own thoughts. _I can’t buy him any accessories for that matter…_

Toru felt a headache coming on. Buying Taka a gift was one of the most tedious things he had ever done in his life so far, because really, Taka has _everything._ Clothes, shoes, accessories, even cooking utensils. He thought of buying him a guitar too, but the vocalist has three.

“Remember folks! Come to the Midtown Illuminations!”

A voice took the guitarist out of his stressful thoughts. It was coming from a tall young man who was standing on a streetside bench, handing out flyers or someshit.

 _Midtown Illuminations…I can’t remember when was the last time I went to one of those._ Toru stopped and thought. It would be a great idea for a date night with Taka. A walk through the Omotesando should be great if he went for the simplicity or if he wanted Taka to see the “ye olde European style” Christmas light-up, he could bring Taka to the Marunouchi Illuminations or…

“Gaahh!” He shouted, grabbing a fistful of his hair. “There are too many illuminations to choose from!”

“Then come to the Midtown Illuminations, bro.” It was the same young man who had been shouting from atop the bench earlier. He nudged Toru in his sides constantly to get his attention. “We have the wonderful, ever awesome _Starlight Garden~”_

“Right…I’ve only been to that once…if I recall correctly.”

“That’s why you should come again for a refresher, ne?” the young man said with a smile, still nudging Toru.

“Yeah, yeah, but can you stop poking me now?”

“Right, sorry. But make it a date with Tokyo Midtown Illuminations. You won’t regret it~!”

Toru only nodded before walking off to the parking lot where his car was. There was truth to the young man’s words about the Midtown Illuminations especially the Starlight Garden. The first time he went, he was blown away by their theme at the time — _Universe_ —and he’d honestly think that it would be nice experience for Taka to see the illuminations.

Turning the keys in the ignition, Toru drove home, already planning his date night with his beloved.

 

…

…

 

By the time Toru reached home, Taka was in the midst of preparing dinner, clothed in an apron and one of Toru’s shirts. He hadn’t heard when the guitarist pulled up in the driveway, nor did he hear when Toru entered through the door. He was listening to a playlist of his, with the volume maxed out.

“Babe…” Toru whispered into Taka’s ear while snaking his arms around his waist. “You should really turn down the volume when you’re home alone.”

“EEEKKK!” The vocalist made a manly shriek and spun around to face the guitarist with a knife in his hand.

“Woah, it’s just me. Why so jumpy?”

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Taka screeched. “What if I had stabbed you!?”

“That’s why my dear, you should turn the volume down.” Toru quipped. “You’ve just ruined a perfectly good moment.”

With an embarrassed blush, Taka turned back around to face to counter. “So…what do you have to tell me?”

A smile graced Toru’s face, Taka knew him too fucking well. “Do you have any plans for tomorrow?”

The vocalist laughed and pointed a knife in his direction. “That’s rich. Which of my plans doesn’t involve you?”

Now it was Toru’s turn to laugh. “Like when you’re out with Takeru, Rola or any one from your truckload of friends.”

“That’s different Toru. _They’re_ the ones who invited _me,_ not the other way around.”

“Since that’s the case, if any one calls, tell them you’re booked for the entire holiday.” He added, “or rather, for the rest of your life.”

“Really? What if it’s my Mom? Or Dad? Or even Hiroki?”

“Your parents are fine. Hiroki…” Toru trailed off. “…I’ll have to think about what to do with him…”

“Pfft!” Taka couldn’t hold back the laughter. While Toru and Hiroki are on good terms, the latter male has a tendency to “own” his Taka-nii which would spur on an argument about who has the most “ownership rights” and blah. It was usually a pretty comedic sight, but when things start to get out of hand, he’s always left with a shit ton of hickeys marring his body. “I see. I see.” He finally said once out of his laughing fit. “So where are we going?”

“Midtown Winter Illuminations.”

Taka looked at him with confused eyes. “What’s that?”

Toru drew back in shock, unable to believe his ears. Taka, who has lived in Tokyo for all his life, doesn’t know the Midtown Illuminations?

“Are you serious?” Toru asked. “You can’t be?”

“Do you know me to be a joker?” Taka countered.

“Yes.” He deadpanned, remembering when the vocalist dressed as Joker for Halloween once.

“You…!”

“Anyway,” Toru started, cutting the smaller man off.  “I look forward to dinner.” He said, placing a kiss on Taka’s cheek.

“Which one?” Taka said with a lustful smirk, his mood doing a 180.

“Both.”

…

…

 

The next day, the two (Taka mostly) were ready and excited for their date night. The vocalist had done his research on the Tokyo Midtown Illuminations, and frankly, he was itching to go immediately. He’s never been to _any_ illumination within Tokyo, and to say that he was like a child who got a new toy would be an understatement.

“Let’s go Toru! What are you dillydallying for?! Get your ass in the damn car!” The tiny man screeched as he dashed to the passenger side of the vehicle.

“Hai, hai, Your Majesty. But please tone down your voice.” Toru drawled, finally opening his side of the car. He fixed his seatbelt and turned the keys in the ignition.

“And don’t you dare think about driving in the speed limit.”

“You want me to speed and kill us off?”

“I want you to get us there quickly.”

“Impatient, aren’t we?”

“I’m not impatient.” Taka quipped. “I’m just restlessly eager.”

“Same thing.” Toru said with an eye roll. With a growl, Taka shot Toru an intimidating glare, prompting the guitarist to get the car in gear. “Alright, alright!” he said, driving out of their driveway. “I’m going, I’m going!”

Without any further ado, Toru drove off, heading to the Roppongi area.

 

…

…

 

Tokyo Midtown is large complex area which consists of numbers of facilities such as shops, restaurants, cafés, museums, hotel, offices, residences, gardens etc. It’s located in the Roppongi area and holds the annual winter illumination event at Tokyo Midtown called _Midtown Christmas._ It is one of the most popular winter events attended in the season and it’s held from early November to Christmas day.

Toru parked nearby the Roppongi Station, so that they could walk to the Starlight Garden while enjoying the scenic views of the other areas. Entwining their hands together, the couple headed off to the first illumination which was within the Commemorative Park. The theme of the Midtown Illuminations this year was “Winter Wonderland”, and Toru couldn’t wait for Taka to see them. He’s seen the illuminations before, and he couldn’t wait to see Taka’s expressions.

As they entered through the park’s well-lit gates, a beautiful array of lights greeted Taka’s eyes. Red, blue, green, purple brightened up the barks of the trees, shrubs and flowers.

“Wow,” Taka said as his eyes scanned his surroundings. “I never knew this park could be transformed in such a way.”

Toru smirked at Taka’s inexperience. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

Turning a bend on the wooden walkway, the colourful lights gave way to an amber collection. Aureate lights twisted around the trees’ barks and branches, the path lights released a soft glow of amber from their bulbs, creating a wonderful ambiance. Taka “oh”ed and “awe”ed at the sight, as never before has he seen something so beautiful.

Toru could only inwardly chuckle at his childish behaviour. _I wonder how he’s going to react when he sees the main event._ Suddenly, Toru felt Taka’s grip tightened in his palms after which a rather forceful tug followed. Taka turned onto another path, where the golden lights faded away to give way to glancing purple lights.

“Wow…” Taka couldn’t help but awe. His pace slowed drastically as if wanting to burn the scene into his memory. Even Toru was amazed by it. He knew that each year the theme of the illuminations changed, but he had to admit, this was spectacular.

A few more minutes, and the two were about to exit the park. Knowing the next illumination that they’d encounter, Toru decided to take quick action before it was too late.

“Taka, wait.” The guitarist said, causing the vocalist to halt his eager steps.

“Why?”

The guitarist said nothing but whip out a piece of blindfold from his back pocket. Taka looked at his lover with surprise, unable to see the reason why Toru would blindfold him _now._

“Shh, don’t ask anything. You’ll see soon.” He said huskily as he covered eyes. “Wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“What surprise is that?”

“The Winter Wonderland.”

Now with his eyes covered, Taka was guided — _more like princess-carried—_ to where this “Winter Wonderland” was. Along the way, the vocalist could hear the giggles of the other patrons, and wondered if they were laughing at him and Toru or were they minding their own businesses?

Soon, they’ve reached one of their destinations, and lowering his beloved to the ground, Toru finally undid the blindfold.

“We’re here, Taka.” The guitarist smiled.

Taka’s jaws dropped in shock. Looking around, he felt like he had stepped into a world —a world of fragile things. Here, the lights exuded blinding radiance, two colours prominent —a soft blue and white. With these two colours combined, Taka was immediately reminded of snow.

Lining the path were cute snowmen — _some were in yellow scarves and yellow hats while the others were in blue scarves and matching hats_. Next to the snowmen were butterflies, with light pink and blue wings. They were placed in between large trees from which Christmas lights dangled like curtains almost like a backdrop. It was an astounding sight to behold, and with every step they took, Taka’s breath hitched.

“This…this…this…is beautiful…” the vocalist breathed out in amazement, eyes sparkling.

“Welcome to the Winter Wonderland, Takahiro.” Toru said as he placed a kiss on the smaller man’s temple.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The Winter Illuminations used are a real event held in Japan every year in different cities across the country.


End file.
